heroes_of_edeasfandomcom-20200213-history
Elitia
Elitia is a nation dominated by the Sagicitan races primarily of the elven type. The Elitian Empire, founded hundreds of years prior to the Era of Kings, ruled over much of the world stretching as far north as the Liber Mountains and as far south as Isle Imperia. Eventually the empire would collapse as the so called lesser races, the Potentians and Concordians, began to cause political upheaval. The dwarves were instrumental in upsetting trade within the empire leaving much of the nation in poverty causing further unrest. Many other Concordians were involved in propaganda against the emperors for several years. The orcs, despite being a member of the Sagicitans, had been rebelling from control from the Elitian empire since it was founded. All of these races worked together to defeat the Elitian military and take down all prominent politicians in violent fashion. The lands were then divided up into several smaller kingdoms, most of which adopted similar totalitarian governments and monarchies in the hope for strong benevolent leaders. This gave rise to the new era known as the Era of Kings. The Founding of Elitia The Elitian Empire was started roughly 976 years prior to the Era of Kings by a Sagicitan by the name of Quarion Elitmia near the lands that would become the great city of Uldmani. Uldmani would be founded shortly after Quarion recruited an army of all of the Sagicitan races to conquer northward from the Norte Blanc Lake. There foes were the orcs who ruled over the lands with little political structure relying almost entirely on their ferocity to keep order among the other races. Quarion Elitmia called for the other races to unite under a holy and righteous goal of freedom. the orcs were crushed under their resolve within a few years of the revolution's beginning. With the orcs gone, little was left capable of resisting a military expansion that eventually would become the largest for its time. The Collapse of the Empire The Elitian Empire was plagued with many things that are typical of large nations. Their armies had to be spread thin to cover it's vast territory and left many weakened spots within their military defenses. Funding such a large nation was also nearly impossible. When the dwarves disrupted the trade between Elitia and the rest of the world, the government and military were crippled. Eventually this lead to successful rebellions by many of the races considered lesser in the eyes of the Elitian rulers. The major contribution to the collapse of the empire was the disappearance of who was to be the next ruler. Rhyu Shadowsong was next in line to become the emperor. He would be the first in what was supposed to be the Shadowsong Dynasty. Without an emperor, the other leaders quarreled over who should make important decisions regarding the events that they had to deal with. This, at best, caused slow responses to anything that needed immediate attention. The year Rhyu Shadowsong disappeared is known as the first of the Era of Kings. Modern Elitia Elitia is now a small nation northwest of Edeas. It is still ruled by the Sagicitan races, but has adopted a military form of government run by an Imperial Commander. It has the reputation of being very mystical and secretive. The region is the source of many myths by the surrounding countries such as Casperoc and Edeas. The common folk speak of stories including anything from monsters to magic adding to the misinformation of the nation among outsiders.